Ultimate Alliance: The Beginning
by BestCrossoverMovies
Summary: A prequel to Ultimate Alliance Episode 1: The Ghost King Menace, will follow on how Sonic, his gang and Dr. Eggman traveled into another dimension and meets with Amity Park's ghost fighter hero, Danny Phantom! (Based on the first few episodes of Sonic X)


**Chapter 1**

It was nighttime in Mobius. Most creatures were asleep, but one scientist was doing finishing touches to his latest device while holding a red emerald in his hand. Inside the machine were six other emeralds, each one a different color.

"Hehehehehe. Finally all seven Chaos Emeralds are in my possession," The scientist said. "Now, with my new Energy Amplifier, I will harness their power and my Eggman Empire will at long last be created."

"You can't do that, Dr. Eggman!" Came a voice from behind him.

"Chao, chao!" Inside a glass container were Eggman's hostages, a rabbit named Cream and her Chao friend Cheese.

"And why can't I Cream?" Eggman asked.

"You'll start Chaos Control!" Cream said in a pleading voice. Eggman burst into laughter.

"You think I hadn't thought about Chaos Control? My Energy Amplifier can awaken the power of the Chaos Emeralds without Chaos Control being activ…"

"Dr. Eggman, sir!" Orbot said.

"What is it Orbot?" Eggman demanded.

"Perimeter sensors have picked a fast moving object coming from the north and a small jet coming from the south," Orbot replied. "It appears the north side will be reached first."

"Sonic!" Cream exclaimed. Eggman gritted his teeth.

"That blasted blue hedgehog! Sound the alarm for all defenses to be positioned to the northern side. Fire at anything that enters the base!" he commanded.

Acting quickly, Orbot entered a few commands into the computer he was at and activated the alarm. Outside, lights powered on and the alarm sounded all around the base while small tanks and missile launchers all aimed in the northern direction, waiting for any intruder to attempt to break in, while the gates leading into the base closed shut.

Further out north, a small blue blur was currently racing towards the base. He soon spotted it and the base's defenses already waiting for him. Sonic smiled to himself, dashed straight for the gate and waited for them to open fire.

Spotting the hedgehog, the tanks fired their entire arsenal in his direction. Sonic changed his direction, motioning to the side and still heading towards the base, dodging bullets the whole time. The tanks continued to fire at the blue hedgehog, miserably missing every shot. Missiles were launched at Sonic, coming at him from above. But being the fastest thing alive had its benefits. Sonic easily outran the missiles, letting them blast into the ground. Heading straight for one of the small tanks, Sonic jumped on it and over the gate, landing inside the base. While turrets placed inside the base area fired at the hedgehog, a secondary defense was activated: giant security robots. Sonic had just gotten to an area the turrets couldn't aim at when the two of the robots blasted through the roof of the building they were being held in and appeared right in front of him. Thinking quickly, Sonic made a turn and the robots chased after him. They chased him into a tunnel until another robot burst through the wall in an attempt to cut him off. Spotting a doorway in the opposite wall, Sonic dashed for it and succeeded in reaching it. He kept running until he arrived outside. The next thing he knew, he was launched into the air.

"Whoa!"

Sonic had run right on top of a spring loaded platform trap. Taking advantage of this, a robot that had caught up to him swung its arm at the falling hedgehog. The punch made its mark and Sonic was sent flying.

"Sonic!"

Luckily for him, Tails and Amy had shown up in the X Tornado. Turrets began to fire at the small jet. Unlike Sonic, they weren't fast enough to dodge and got hit. Tails started to speed up the plane to get out of the turrets' range when the plane started pouring smoke out of its side.

"Tails, the plane's on fire!" Amy cried. "What're we gonna do?"

"We're gonna save Sonic!" The two-tailed fox answered. Tails pulled a lever releasing a missile that flew toward Sonic. The missile opened up close to him and released a shining gold ring. Just before Sonic crashed through the trees below him he grabbed the ring, powered it up, started up his Spin Dash ability, and began soaring straight back to Eggman's base. Before the tanks could fire at him, he burst through them as well as the gate. One security robot that happened to be in the way was rammed into another one behind it by Sonic. The robot's tough armor body put up some resistance to Sonic's Spin Dash, but the pressure became too much as the hedgehog eventually burst through them both. A third robot tried to use its arm to slam Sonic into the ground and succeeded until Sonic fired himself upward and into the tower that Eggman is in.

Meanwhile, Tails and Amy were having a hard time in the X Tornado due to the fact that it was still damaged. The plane finally touched ground but was still moving dangerously fast.

"Hang on, Amy!" Tails shouted. The pink hedgehog opened her eyes to see where they were headed: straight for a giant boulder!

"We're gonna CRASH!" Amy screamed.

"I KNOW!" Tails responded, also screaming.

But right before they hit the giant rock, it suddenly shattered and broke apart, allowing Tails to finally bring the jet to a stop. Wondering what just happened, Tails turned to where the boulder once was. Standing on what was left of rock was...

"Knuckles!"

The red Echidna looked over his shoulder at them. It was easy tell he wasn't in a good mood due to the look on his face.

"Humph," he replied curtly.

"What's the matter with him?" Amy asked, slightly annoyed. Knuckles, who was rarely in a good mood anyway because of his pride, wasn't the slightest bit pleased with having to leave the Master Emerald unguarded, even if it was for a good reason. Watching Sonic's handiwork from a distance only upset him more.

"Overkill, just like always," Knuckles said to no one in particular.

Back at the base inside the tower, giant steel doors were closing, blocking off all hallways.

"Dr. Eggman, the facility is in 100% lockdown." Cubot said.

"Why does that cursed Sonic always get in my way?" Eggman said.

"He doesn't get in your way, Dr. Eggman." Cream said, "Sonic just tries to stop you from doing all the bad things you like to do."

"Chao, chao," Cheese replied.

"Oh, is that so?" Eggman responded, "Well, he's too late to stop me this time! Once I insert the last Chaos Emerald, my Energy Amplifier will be invincible!"

"But you can't do that!" Cream protested.

"Chao, chao, chao." Cheese responded.

"That's right; Sonic won't let you get away with this!"

Eggman just laughed at this. "You're wrong, Creamy Dreamy."

Watching from the ceiling was a bat-like creature named Rouge. Getting in completely undetected was all too easy for her and that suited her perfectly. She wouldn't call herself the "World's Greatest Thief" if she couldn't back that up. Right now she was patiently waiting for a chance to steal the Chaos Emeralds.

Eggman continued laughing and said, "He can't stop m…"

A blast from behind him stopped Eggman from finishing his sentence. He turned around to the blue hedgehog standing at a hole in the wall.

"Sonic!" Cream said, overjoyed.

Eggman had a worried look on his face, "Sonic…too late." He quickly put in the red Chaos Emerald into the machine and entering the last command into it, then turning to face Sonic. "You'll never stop me now, Sonic! All I have to do is to push this little button." Eggman declared as he waved his handheld trigger at the hedgehog.

"Yeah…if you can push it before I grab it," Sonic said.

Eggman once again had a worried look on his face until a small robot tank appeared behind Sonic. Eggman then confidently said, "Why don't you give it a try?" The small tank fired at Sonic, who quickly ran all around the room.

"Don't let him get away!" Eggman commanded. Rouge had a few bullets come near her, but she wasn't hit. The tank continued to fire its arsenal at the fast hedgehog.

"Stop him, no matter what!" Eggman had just finished giving that command when Sonic jumped right in from of him. The tank then aimed in their direction.

"NO, HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Eggman cried, trying to stop the tank from firing. But the robotic tank heard the order a bit too late and fired at them anyway. Sonic jumped out of the way and Eggman dropped to floor and ducked, causing the bullets to hit the glass container on the machine. Before realizing it, Eggman had accidentally pushed the button to activate the machine but when he realized it he was glad nonetheless.

"Ha, here we go!" But Eggman's joy was soon ruined when he noticed streams of electricity dancing around the machine. Eggman had a horrified look on his face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Eggman shouted at his robot. Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, Orbot, and Cubot all stared at the machine as blinding light started to shine and grow.

While still outside where the X Tornado had landed Tails, Amy, and Knuckles had noticed that a bright light was erupted from the base and started to grow swallowing everything around.

"What is that?" Amy asked.

Knuckles knew exactly what was going on. "It used to be Chaos Control," he informed her. The light continued to grow.

Sonic passed out as the light grew, and when he woke up and could see nothing but total darkness. "Man, I must've passed out or something," he remarked as he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. But his train of thought was soon interrupted.

"HONK, HONK!"

Sonic turned to see two bright lights. He quickly ran out of the way, only to come into the path of another pair of lights.

"HONK, HONK, HONK!"

Sonic jumped aside once again into another set of two lights, only these managed to stop right in front of him. Sonic then saw that he was in an unfamiliar place with tall buildings and bright lights. Sonic then noticed there were creatures that looked similar to Eggman but a little different. He also realized he had become the center of everyone's attention.

"What're they all staring at?" Sonic said to himself. He heard people talking to each other about him.

"What is this? Halloween?" A truck driver said.

"So they can talk," Sonic said to himself.

Taking another look around, Sonic noticed a sign on one of the taller buildings that read "New York City Dept. Store." After getting some angry shouts from the people trying to drive on the road Sonic was in the middle of, he saw two men in blue uniforms come toward him.

"What is that thing?" One of them said.

"Looks like a big hedgehog," the second replied

"A blue hedgehog?" The first officer said confused.

"Well whatever it is, we'd better get it out of here," His partner said. "Hey buddy, wanna ride with us down to the Station?"

The first man, unsure about this, asked, "Should I call for backup?"

"I have 3 kitty cats at home," his partner replied. "I think I can handle this little fella." He then proceeded to make smooches at Sonic to come to them. The hedgehog realized they were trying to lure him and wasn't amused. Sonic just stood there and crossed his arms.

"See that? That thing's got an attitude, a bad one," The first guy said. His partner realized it too.

"Yeah? Well he won't get away from me!" The officer dove at Sonic, who, at the last millisecond, stepped to the side, avoiding being caught. The first officer got mad at this and brought out his Billy club.

"Why you little…" He was about to use it until a third officer stepped in.

"Take it easy." He said, "I think we can handle this without getting rough."

"Yeah, but Sarge…"

"Larry, Rick, John, get behind him!" The Sargent told three other officers.

"Right, Sarge!"

"Yes, sir!" They formed a small circle of four around Sonic.

"Okay now, when say the word we're all gonna jump him at once!" The Sargent told the other three officers. They all got ready, and their leader quickly added, "Alright then, is everybody ready? Let's do it!" And they all dog piled on the hedgehog.

"Okay, Sarge, I think I got his leg!" One officer said.

"I got him around the neck, Sarge!" Said another.

"Alright, let's pull him out at the count of three!" The Sargent ordered, "One, two, THREE!" The officers all pulled on the body part they had grabbed. But they soon discovered that they had actually grabbed each other and somehow missed the hedgehog, resulting in them falling over each other, looking pathetic. Sonic had once again gotten away at the last millisecond and was now sitting on top of the roof of a car watching the officers. He just shrugged. Then a net came over Sonic's head. Holding the net was another officer.

"Don't worry, Sarge, I got him!" he cried.

Sonic smirked and ran off with the net still on his head. The officer held on tight to the net and was dragged along with him. The officers who tried to jump Sonic grabbed ahold of the net in an attempt to stop the hedgehog, but he just kept running without even slowing down. A police car came into view and stopped with its side facing Sonic, who jumped over the car and sent the officers he was dragging through the window, stuffing them in the vehicle. The Sargent quickly grabbed a microphone connected to the police scanner in the car.

"Attention all units! Attention all units! A blue hedgehog is headed north on Central Street. Shut down all tunnels leading in and out of New York City and set up a road block just before the old ramp to 101." The Sargent said speaking into the microphone.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, two other officers were listening while driving on a highway bridge, thinking the Sargent had been joking.

"I've never seen a blue hedgehog before. Have you?" The officer driving said.

"It must be ether another of those mutants or one of those fancy sports cars from over sea," replied in the officer in the passenger side. "Hey, if we catch it, maybe the captain will let us drive it."

"I bet it has one of those cute little hood ornaments that looks like a hedgehog," reasoned the driver. Suddenly, the officers saw Sonic standing on the hood of their car.

"I don't know how I got here, but I gotta find a way to get out." Sonic declared as he jumped off the police car's hood and ran away, leaving the vehicle far behind him. The officers were stunned.

"Did you see what I just saw?" The passenger officer said.

"I think I did, but I wish I didn't," The driver replied.

Meanwhile, a police helicopter was flying over a highway in pursuit of the blue hedgehog when they heard some news.

"They were hot pursuit and it got away! Can't those clowns even catch a hedgehog?" The pilot wondered aloud.

"There he is!" The co-pilot said as the copter used its spotlight to light over the fast running hedgehog.

"Visual contact. Subject is heading north to the Central Street extension about a mile and a half from the entrance to 101," The pilot reported to police HQ.

"Roger, Delta 1."

"Unit 3, subject is headed your way. Repeat, subject is headed your way," The controller said to a Block Unit on the highway that was blocked with barriers, officers, police cars and trucks.

"Don't you worry. This hedgehog can't get under us, around us or through us. We'll stop him," The Block Unit replied.

Sonic, meanwhile, was still running down the highway when he spotted the road block and readied himself. The officers saw him coming and got ready to catch him. As Sonic became just a few yards away from the road block, he leaped into the air over the entire unit and restarted his run as soon as he touched ground.

"Well he didn't go under us, around us or through us," The Block Unit leader said speaking into the microphone, completely stunned.

"Man, they're gonna love this down at headquarters," The pilot said to himself as they fly over the road block.

"Uh Delta 1 to base. I'm afraid that road block didn't work," The pilot reported to police HQ.

"No! Don't tell me it got through!" The controller said dumbfounded.

"Okay."

Meanwhile inside a landed re-fueling Helicarrier far from the city, an African American man wearing a spy uniform and an eye patch named Nick Fury was sitting on his chair, listening to police communication. He decided to take action to catch the blue hedgehog.

"Is the S Squadron in today?" He asked of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents.

"They're already suited up, chief," the agent replied. "They're just waiting for the order to set up their cars and move out."

"Inform them the order is given," Nick Fury replied.

In a special garage inside the Helicarrier, the S Squadron leader was busy monitoring the pit crew, working on his team's five cars: specifically designed Formula One racecars. The leader was named Steve Speedston. He was always living in the fast lane and was an expert driver.

"What's the temperature of the road surface tonight?" Steve asked.

"About 70 degrees, and dry as a bone," The crew member responded.

"Light breeze from the west?"

"Almost nothing."

"Road: pitted or smooth?"

"Nice and smooth."

Steve thought for moment. "Then…let's see, give me the five groove, medium-soft."

One of the workers took a tire from the rack and rolled it to another crew member. "Here ya go."

While the crew was doing the finishing touches to the vehicle, Steve put on his helmet and the car was lowered to the ground just as the last tire was placed on. Steve stepped into the car and was strapped in. They handed him a special steering wheel and put it into place. A monitor above the car was showing a digital check-up scan on the car, and the results showed that everything was in working order.

Steve's pit crew chief walked up to him. "I've programed gears 5 and 6 to freeway speed," he told Steve.

"Great!" Steve replied.

"Oh, and I filled that secret fuel tank on your car like you asked me to."

"Good work."

As the last adjustment was made on the back of the car the engine came alive. A monitor inside the car showed a speed meter. The car's cockpit windshield closed and the team lowered the visors on their helmets.

"Captain, the target was last seen on Central Street close to 101," Nick Fury's voice was heard through a headset placed in the helmet. "You're clear to move."

"Roger."

Steve turned on his patrol lights as did his teammates. "S Squadron, move out." They drove out of the garage and came to a stoplight. After the light turned green, they burned rubber and went out to find the hedgehog.

Meanwhile on Central Street near the border between New York City and 101, Sonic was sitting on top of a street light looking towards the night sky. "The sky looks the same; so do the stars and the moon." Remembering what happened back at Eggman's base, Sonic realized what had happened: He was sent to another world!

"I guess Chaos Control must've sent me here. I traveled through space; did I travel through time, too? Am I the only one here?" Sonic asked himself. "Are all the others gone?"

Knowing he wasn't going to find out by just sitting there, he decided to get a move on. "Well, guess I'll find out soon enough." He said as he jumped off the light pole. He was about to run off when something caught his eye in the distance.

Red flashing lights were headed his way. Normally, Sonic would run, but something was keeping the hedgehog from doing so. As the lights got closer, Sonic saw that they were actually five different racecars. Four of them were mainly white while the one in front was mainly red. They stopped in front of him, the windshield to the red car opened up and the Steve stepped out.

"Hi there," Steve greeted the hedgehog. "You're a hard hedgehog to keep up with." Sonic, not really in the mood for small talk turned to leave.

"Hey, hold on!" Sonic stopped and looked back at the driver.

"We don't get such interesting company very often anymore," Steve explained. "In fact, I'm glad you showed up. This city has been quiet recently. Over the last 12 months I've only made one arrest. Some hothead started thinking he was a hot shot driver; had his own formula one car and everything. Must have thought he would give me a run for my money." Sonic began to grow interested and turned to face Steve.

"But it was all over in a minute," Steve went on. "It took me longer than that just to suit up." Sonic turned to faced Steve with a small grin on his face, slightly chuckling. Steve grinned back chuckling as well. "He never had a chance. Of course, we're to blame for this city being nearly 100% peaceful. You see, we're S.H.I.E.L.D's special high-speed pursuit unit: the S Squadron. And I'm its leader. They call me the 'Highway Star.' So even if you think you're the fastest thing around... Think again!" At that, the four other cars chased after Sonic as he ran off in the direction behind him. Steve watched as they sped off.

"Run fast, hedgehog. I want to be the one to catch you!" Steve thought.

Running down the highway Sonic was being chased by the four white cars. They were able to keep themselves from falling back, but Sonic still had put a good distance between him and them.

"Huh, the S Squadron, eh? The 'S' must stand for slow motion! Ha, Ha!" Sonic said as he picked up speed. The second-in-command, which was the white car in front of the three others, noticed this.

"It's accelerating! Boost your rear wing angle to 20 degrees!" He ordered.

"Roger!" They all responded. The adjustable wings on the spoilers of their cars shifted, causing them to go faster. With their gained speed they caught up to Sonic, who was merely amused.

"Well, well, well. It's starting to look like the rush hour," Sonic remarked. Using their cars the racers boxed Sonic in.

"Oh no, how will I ever escape? Ha, ha, ha!" Using his speed Sonic disappeared from inside their formation. The driver of the car that tried to block him from the right quickly noticed that he wasn't there.

"Where is he? Did I run him over?" A knock on his windshield got his attention and turned to see the hedgehog before he disappeared again. The driver at the front found him standing on his windshield staring at him while bending over. He wasn't amused at this.

"Hey you, this is dangerous! It's irresponsible! What happens if kids start trying this?" he asked.

"Kids, don't use Formula 1 racecars to chase hedgehogs!" Sonic replied, hopping off the leading car and running ahead. Now they S Squadron racers were getting agitated.

"You're not gonna treat the S Squadron like chumps! We'll teach you a lesson!" The leading driver cried. "Boost all wings 0.5 degrees and let's get this guy!" he ordered the others.

"Roger!" The wings slightly adjusted to make them go faster, but Sonic was still ahead of them. "Full throttle!" The leader ordered. The front driver was slowly began to catch up. He was closing in on him until...

"HUH?"

Sonic was still moving in the same direction, only now he running backwards with a smug look on his face and still faster than them.

"What the…? How can…? It's playing with us!"

"Where'd this thing come from?" One of the other drivers said.

"Captain, you gotta do something." The second-in-command said pleadingly.

Steve, who was both impressed and annoyed with Sonic, had his attitude change from confident to serious. "Play time is officially over. Attention all units! Open a path through the middle!" His teammates obeyed giving enough room for a clear shot at Sonic. After seeing the Hedgehog easily outsmart his team, he decided to hold nothing back. "I didn't think I'd have to do this, but I have no choice. Hedgehog or vehicle, I will not have anyone faster than me on my highway!" Turning a lever close to his steering wheel, Steve activated a super nitro component only his car had. And thanks to that secret fuel tank of his, he would be able to go on for a long time. Steve sped right through the path his teammates had made, forcing Sonic to move out of the way. Nearly reaching 500mph, Steve thought he had won.

"Ha. The only way he can beat me now is if he goes Super Sonic!" Steve declared. Then, out of nowhere, Sonic sped right past him while breaking through the sound barrier. Steve's eyes widened. "A Sonic Boom! He's moving faster than the speed of sound!" he cried in disbelief.

"Captain, you're running out of road!" One of his teammates warned.

Steve released his parachutes and stomped hard on the breaks. Sonic, knowing he won, soon realized he was headed for a dead end ramp. Unable to stop himself in time, the hedgehog went soaring through the air over 101. Looking down, he stared in awe at the beautiful city lights scenery. "You know? This place isn't so bad. At least I know someone who I can have fun with."

Back at the road's dead end, Steve looked in the direction Sonic had launched himself from, but unable to spot the hedgehog. He was mentally beating himself up for losing because he underestimated him. "You'd best watch out you little, blue hedgehog! Because the next time we meet I'll be ready for you!" Steve thought.

Back at the Helicarrier, Nick Fury who had seen the whole thing on camera, gave his next orders to the S Squadron. "Return back to base," he said solemnly as he looked over the recordings of Sonic the Hedgehog from the chase. He knew that they would meet again soon.

Sonic was now soaring over the highway, leaving New York City and heading towards a town called Amity Park. He saw a closed water park called 'Floody Waters' as he began to feel himself descend. His eyes widened in terror when he realized where he would be landing. "A-a pool?" He said nervously, remembering he couldn't swim.

"Uh oh." Sonic started kicking his feet madly as if he was trying to run on air, failing. He sweat dropped, "See ya!" and plummeted towards the water, falling in with a big splash.

Nearby, a ghost boy named Danny Phantom that had recently caught a ghost named Klemper at the water park heard a scream and the sound of a huge splash. Thinking someone might be in trouble, he flew toward the pool.

Having sunk to the bottom of the pool, Sonic jumped up in an attempt to get out of the water. But the pool was too deep to jump out of, and Sonic hit rock bottom again. He looked around, trying to find a way out. He saw a ladder that reached the bottom. Now if he could just get over there, he thought. Sonic tried to run but the current his feet were making lifted him up a little bit, keeping him from moving forward. Seeing he wasn't getting anywhere, he gave up. He then realized he had been in the water too long and was running out of oxygen. He grabbed his throat from lack of air. Danny then entered the water and grabbed Sonic's hand just in time to save him. Back on land, Sonic breathed very hard and occasionally coughed up pool water.

"That was too close! Are you okay?" Danny asked Sonic.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," Sonic said. He turned to the white haired boy, who looked surprised.

"You can talk?" Danny asked in surprise.

"I can do a lot of things," Sonic replied.

"Well, for one thing, I'm glad you're not a ghost. My names Danny; Danny Phantom. Do you have a name?"

Sonic stood up, having finally caught his breath. "Yeah, I have a name; It's Sonic the Hedgehog."

_**Wow! This is by far the longest chapter I have ever done for my stories. It's kinda late for a Christmas gift but here ya go. The votes were in and Ultimate Alliance: The Beginning won the vote. Post a review and follow my **_**_stories._**


End file.
